


Ready To Fight

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Fic, anonymous request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: in which the reader is a noble woman who meets Evie Frye and they eventually fall in love. It was requested that the reader is scared about what her family will say if she is with another woman but Evie helps her through it. And it was also requested that Evie and the Reader tell Jacob the news together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I’m back with another prompt request for Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate; it was for an Evie Frye X Female Reader. This story was requested by an anonymous Tumblr user, in which the reader is a noble woman who meets Evie Frye and they eventually fall in love. It was requested that the reader is scared about what her family will say if she is with another woman but Evie helps her through it. And it was also requested that Evie and the Reader tell Jacob the news together. I’m going to warn you guys ahead of time that the reader’s family will not take the news well but know that this in no way reflects my own opinions. On a side note, I had to research old Cockney English phrases for these last two requests and let me just say I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard. Seriously if you haven’t already looked into these phrases then do so because it’s amazing! Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin’s Creed franchise. I hope I did this prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story!

It was a perfectly lovely day and you felt that your day could be much improved by sitting amongst St. James’ Park and reading your favorite novellas. It was a beautiful spring day and you felt the need to stretch your legs rather than remaining inside of a stuffy carriage. The walk may have seemed daunting to some but you rather appreciated the cool breeze and the open space offered to you. Normally, your parents had a large say in the activities that you participated in, which normally kept you rather sheltered and you despised that fact. However, today your father was trapped in the midst in his business dealings today so that offered you the opportunity to experience London and you planned to seize the opportunity.  
The view from St. James’ Park was absolutely breathtaking and you took a moment to appreciate it as you settled upon a park bench. The woman of London traipsed alongside the crystalline lake water, twirling their delicate lace parasols, and hanging upon the arms of sharply dressed men. You smiled contently to yourself and opened your book to the page that you left off on; before you could start reading you were overcome by the feeling of being watched. You quickly brushed the feeling off and submersed yourself in your book.  
By the time you finished your book, the sun was already beginning to set and you feared that walking back to your home would not be an option. You decided to hire a carriage to escort you home but when you were climbing into the compartment you gained the distinct feeling that you were being watched once more. You brushed it off as your carriage driver closed the carriage door behind you and left you to your thoughts as you pulled away from the park.   
You were pondering something when you noticed a carriage filled with raggedly clad men and women pulling up toward your carriage. As they got closer, you noticed their red clothing and immediately pieced together that they belonged to the Blighters. Their weapons were drawn as they rammed into the side of your carriage; one of the Blighters pulled his pistol out and aimed at your driver before firing off a shot. You let out a startled shriek as the carriage jerk violently from side to side; two of the blighters jumped off of the carriage and onto your own carriage. You assumed they took the reins because the carriage straightened itself out and to the other side of your carriage you saw another carriage pulling up rapidly.   
The second carriage was occupied by a single person, they were wearing a hood but you could have sworn that the figure was distinctly feminine. Your heart was pounding as the figure hopped on top of your carriage; there were sounds of a struggle and several gunshots. You panicked before seeing the two blighters that originally nicked your carriage falling down onto the street below. The Blighter carriage to your right swerved and then ultimately flipped over; narrowly missing your own carriage. Your carriage slowed to a crawl before gently pulling into an empty alleyway; you panicked once more as you desperately looked for a weapon to defend yourself with. Unfortunately you only had your book and it wasn’t nearly thick enough to do any damage.   
Your original assumption was correct because a young woman climbed down off of the carriage and slipped inside sitting directly across from you. You relaxed slightly because she didn’t make a move to harm you instead offering a reserved smile, “Don’t worry, Miss. I’m not here to hurt I was simply trying to get those blighters away from your carriage.”  
You smiled kindly, “I can see that. I do appreciate your assistance, Miss…”  
She picked up on your question and offered her hand, which you shook, “Evie Frye, ma’am.”  
You smiled, “Y/N, (Y/N) (L/N); a pleasure to meet you Miss Frye.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw two blighters running toward the carriage; one of the blighters was a bit quicker than the other. You needed to time this carefully if you wanted to take both of them out, quickly; you looked at Evie’s cane, “Might I borrow this for a moment?”   
Evie nodded her consent, you looked toward the oncoming blighters, you moved over, jerking your door open with enough force to send the damn blighter to the ground. He groaned in pain; using Evie’s cane you knocked him hard enough on the head to knock him out, “Arsehole!”  
You heard a gruff voice calling out, “Oi, What have you done to my mate?  
You angrily let go of a breath, “I kicked his bloody arse… And you, you barmy codger…you’re next!” Evie was by your side in an instant, tossing you a pair of brass knuckles which caused you to toss her cane back to her. The two of you began to dance around this behemoth of a man, with your brass knuckles and Evie’s cane it didn’t take long for the blighter to surrender.  
Evie loomed over the man with a dark expression, “Why were you after this young woman? Tell me right now or I’ll start breaking bones.”  
The man looked genuinely scared, “I don’t know, Miss. Some odd fellow offered us a lot of money for her capture. I think his name was Bates though I can’t quite recall his first name.”  
You picked the man off the ground and shoved him out of the alley, “I’ve had it up to ‘ere with you gormless manky blighters mucking up London! Leave now and never return, you Nancy prat!” The speed at which the man ran away was almost comical; you slipped the brass knuckles off of your hand before admiring them. You gratefully handed them back to Ms. Frye, “Thank you for the loaner and for your assistance, Ms. Frye. With that I should probably make my way home now.”  
She shook her head in disbelief and threw out an arm, “Hold a moment, Y/N. I have several questions, first, who is this Bates character?”  
You sighed and rubbed your forehead, “Yes, Mr. John Bates, a terrible man who is dreadfully hard to endure; he has three sons who believe me aren’t nearly as intolerable. His company has been attempting to merge with my parents business for years… with the absolutely archaic notion of an arranged marriage to seal the deal. My parents have been slow to finalize the merger but I would rather suffer the plague than marry one of his sons. Frankly, being of the fairer sex, the world could care less of what I actually want; so I remain here akin to a caged bird rattling against the gilded bars and desperately crying out.”  
Evie looked at you thoughtfully, “And what is it that you want, Y/N?”  
You smiled for a moment, no one had ever asked you that before, you looked at her, “What any caged bird might want, I want my freedom… I want to fly. I would give anything to be able to stretch my wings without someone deciding that they need to be clipped. I want the freedom to make mistakes and fly too close to the sun; I want to be seen as more than just a woman defined by status and upbringing. I could care less for the money that my parents have made and I would give it all up in an instant if it meant that I could control my own future.”  
Evie smirked, “You are a capable woman, Y/N. There are many ways to liberate yourself if you detest your current situation. In my line of work, one’s gender doesn’t matter and I am just as valued as any of my male counterparts.”  
You laughed gently, “And what line of work is that precisely? If your earlier heroics, which I appreciate greatly, are anything to go by then you clearly don’t spend your time behind a desk.”  
She nodded in agreement, “Yes my line of work is a great deal more physically strenuous but we fight for freedom and justice. It is not for everyone but it can be quite rewarding.”  
You adopted a dreamy stare for a moment, “That sounds amazing, Ms. Frye. I certainly envy you in that regard.”  
Evie looked equally thoughtful for a moment, “If you are so inclined I would be more than happy to train you as I was trained. Perhaps, it could help you open the door to you acquiring your own freedom that you are so actively seeking.”  
Your grin was uncontainable, “Truly? Evie that would be absolutely incredible… thank you!”  
She laughed, “I should warn you that we will be training rather early in the mornings. If you are truly serious about this then meet me at the Westminster Train station tomorrow at seven in the morning. Now, let’s see about getting you a carriage back to your home.”  
You smiled playfully, “Hopefully, this one won’t have as many unwelcome passengers.”  
\-----  
You had been training with Evie for about three months now and you were well aware of her world and the tenants of her creed. It didn’t bother you that Evie was an assassin and it in fact only bolstered your admiration for her. You had been sneaking out of your home under the guise that you would be taking French and Latin classes; your mother was only too happy to agree because she felt it would offer you some much needed culture. The idea had been Evie’s; she knew an impressive amount of Latin and enough French to help you keep up appearances with your family.   
You had been introduced to the rooks as well as Evie’s twin brother, Jacob, who was pleasant enough if not a little brash. If you thought about it though, that is probably what made him such an effective and cunning gang leader. You progressively grew closer to Evie until your meetings went from a few days a week to nearly every day. Your training was progressing quickly and you were nearly as surprised as Evie at how quickly and naturally it all came to you. In the last week or so, Evie had taken to offering you challenges to test your skills.  
It was nearly midday as you followed beside Evie through the busy streets of London, “Repeat after me, requiescat in pace.”  
You absolutely adored Latin, so you were eager to learn, “Requiescat in pace…”  
Evie smiled appreciatively, “Well done! Your inflection is nearly perfect. Now that phrase means, as you might have guessed, rest in peace.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh, “Is that a phrase that you commonly use in the Brotherhood?”  
She continued to laugh, “You may laugh if you want but my order still maintains a high regard and solemn respect for the departed.”  
Evie stopped in front of a building, and you raised a questioning eyebrow, “What are we doing in the middle of Piccadilly Circus, pray tell?”  
Evie motioned toward the building in front of you, “We are going to test your free running and your ability to scale buildings; without the aid of tools.”  
You nodded in understanding, “So we are having yet another competition?”  
She smiled again, “Absolutely! And to make you feel better about your odds I will not be using any tools; only skill. And… go!”  
You didn’t need to be told twice as you were off in a flash; climbing up the jagged brick edifice of the building before you. You did so with relative ease and to both of your utter surprise; Evie beat you by a mere few seconds. You took in the view at the top of the building in utter astonishment. You perched yourself upon the edge of the building and stared out at the streets below. Evie came up to you and sat down, “I’ve been meaning to ask you, how is it that all of this comes so naturally to you? In the alleyway when we met you fought those two men rather effortlessly.”  
You laughed quietly, “My brother, Gregory, had a rather large impact on me when I was younger. We used to rough house quite a bit and that is how I learned to run and tussle like a regular lad. When I grew into maturity my mother insisted that I begin acting more like a respectable young lady. And the rest is history I suppose.”  
Evie nodded and continued to look at you for a moment before taking in the city in front of her. You spoke up again, “I’ve been meaning to thank you again, Evie. I never imagined that I would get to experience adventure and freedom quite like this. I always worried that the only adventures I would experience would be in the pages of my books.”  
Evie laughed, “Well you are very welcome, Y/N. Which also reminds me… since you adore books so much I should introduce you to my colleague, Mr. Charles Dickens.”  
You nearly choked, “You know Charles Dickens?”  
\------  
It was several months later that you began to notice your feelings for Evie began to stretch beyond friendship. You found yourself staring at her more frequently and thinking of her when you were apart; which admittedly wasn’t very often. However, those feelings scared you mostly because you didn’t quite understand them. Your thoughts stretched beyond mere admiration but that was somewhat dangerous territory; if you were holding romantic feelings then there were things to be considered. For one, the possibility that your feelings were one sided was entirely viable and you were both women. You knew that even if your feelings were returned, society wouldn’t be as understanding and accepting of your relationship. For the moment you pushed those thoughts away and attempted to focus on the task at hand.   
You and Evie were both checking up upon a recent rumor that child labor was once again being enforced in some of the Whitechapel factories. Evie had instructed you to remain outside and survey the land but things began to spiral out of control. You heard Evie cry out in exasperation; you made a break for the factory doors to see that Evie was being cornered by several Blighters. What was even worse was the rather large Blighter; he had to be a good head taller and broader than you, circling Evie looking for a weakness.  
Without thinking you quickly drew a throwing knife and threw it at the larger man, it landed a direct in his shoulder as you yelled, “Oi! You mindless mongrel, why don’t you pick a fair fight?”   
He laughed out loud and changed his course setting his sights on you like a mindless predator; you pulled out your cane sword and prepared to fight. You severely underestimated his skill because while you landed several solid blows, your opponent quickly had you pinned against the wall; a firm grip around your throat was robbing you of the air you desperately needed. You tried to push him off of you, punching and kicking like a wild animal, but your vision started to darken and you effectively lost consciousness.  
You woke up surrounded by plush sheets which provided a sharp contrast to the harsh stabbing pain in your throat. You carefully reached a hand up to your throat and yelped but it came out as more of a strangled hoarse cry. Evie was looming over you, helping you sit up, “Thank heavens, Y/N. You gave me such a fright! What were you thinking? Why would you try to take on that Blighter on your own? He had at least a hundred pounds on you.”  
You swallowed painfully before replying, “He was about to attack you and you were already fighting off too many of those blighters on your own.”  
She shook her head, “It’s my job to fight them but it isn’t your responsibility!” She got choked up on what you noticed were tears so you reached out and clasped her hand, “I came so close to losing you, Y/N! Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?”  
Your eyes watered a little, “I’m sorry, Evie. When I saw that blighter going after you I just panicked because I- because I…“   
You couldn’t say the words so Evie kept gently probing you, “Because you what, Y/N?”  
We a strangled cry you gave in, “Because I love you, Evie. And the thought that I could lose you was unbearable…”  
Before you could say anything else Evie leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. You melted into the embrace until she pulled back, “I love you, too… you bloody idiot!”  
She leaned in again for another kiss but you were the one to pull away, “Evie, we shouldn’t…”  
She looked bewildered, “Why not? Why shouldn’t we?”  
Tears began to build up in your eyes, “Look at us… We’re both women what will people think?”  
She just sighed, “Y/N, I don’t give a damn what people think. What I care about is how you feel… if this isn’t what you want then I’ll understand but don’t walk away because you’re afraid of what others will think. I love you and that is all that matters as far as I am concerned.”  
You reached up and clung to Evie, “I love you, Evie. You’re right that is all that matters.”  
The next two months that followed were both wonderful and frightening at the same time; you continued to spend all of your free time with Evie as your relationship blossomed. Evie was respectful of your wishes and she kept your relationship quiet; even going so far as to keep it a secret from Jacob. You delighted in the gentle kisses and soft caresses shared in private as you trained and assisted Evie in her research.  
However, at the same time when you were home with your family, you noticed that your parents often had the Bates family over as company. Your mother was not so discreetly trying to push you toward Clayton Bates, the eldest of the Bates children; who while he was charming in his way couldn’t capture your heart. It was impossible for him to capture something that was already taken by another. You tried to tell your parents of your carriage incident from months prior but to your dismay they didn’t believe you.  
You became more distressed as Clayton Bates began to call upon you more often; taking away the time that you would have preferred to spend with Evie. He took you on walks and out to lavish dinners which were all very sweet but unwanted. One night after your family had invited the Bates family to dinner you were hit with distressing news. Your parents had decided to go ahead with their original business merger but the most distressing news came later when Clayton asked you to walk with him. You left him behind in a desperate flurry of motion; you were desperate to break away.   
Your heart was in your throat as you ran through the streets of London with no real destination in mind; that wasn’t entirely true because there was one face that you desperately wanted to see now. Your feet carried you the entire way and before you knew it you were climbing aboard the now familiar train hideout. You were out of breath as you hoisted yourself onto the train and you pushed onwards to the first train car; you let out a sharp breath as you took in Evie’s familiar silhouette. She turned when she heard you with a smile and gave you a gentle kiss; her normally comforting kiss didn’t have its usual effect on you.  
When she felt you stiffen slightly she sighed, “Y/N, Jacob isn’t here so you don’t have to worry about him walking in on us. Just relax, Love, it’s only us here…”  
You tried to relax into her kiss and touch but as it began to turn more passionate unpleasant thoughts filtered into your mind. You pulled back gently and clasped her hands in yours tightly trying to steel your quivering nerves, you moved to rest your forehead against hers, “Evie, love, I need to talk to you. Something has happened…”  
At your precarious choice of words she pulled back and cupped your cheek with a gloved hand, “What is it? What’s wrong, Y/N?”   
You bit your lip and looked her in the eyes, “My parents have decided to go ahead with the (Your Last Name)/Bates company merger… they’re signing the papers by the month’s end.”  
Evie nodded her head but still couldn’t quite grasp what you were getting at, “I don’t understand… You’ve never approved of your parents business dealings. So why does this trouble you so?”  
You let out a shaking breath, “This morning, Clayton Bates asked for my hand in marriage… My parents feel that the union would strengthen the bond between both companies.”  
Evie stepped back slightly to get a better look at you but she didn’t drop your hands, “And what was your answer to Clayton Bates’ proposal, Y/N?” You couldn’t answer her past the already thick lump in your throat; she stepped back further and finally let go of your hands. The anger in her voice was nearly palpable, “Y/N, what did you tell him?”  
You felt the familiar choking flush of emotions, “I told him- I told him that I would consider his offer.”  
The reaction was immediate; Evie recoiled almost as if you had physically reached out and slapped her. The usual love and warmth that she regarded you with was replaced by cold indifference, “You told him that you would consider his offer? What about us?” She scoffed and bit back some of her own tears, “Was what was between us- was any of it real? Or were you just pulling me along until you found the most agreeable match?”  
How could Evie even think that? You loved her with everything that you had, “No! Evie, that’s unfair…”  
You had never heard Evie raise her voice at you before, and when she did you recoiled, “No, Y/N, it is precisely fair! I stupidly allowed you to occupy my every thought, I allowed myself to fall completely in love with you, and I would to do just about anything for you and your love!” Her voice sounded hoarse with emotion, “And yet… you won’t do the same. I am done, Y/N. I can’t do this any longer… Just go home to your family and more importantly go home and accept Mr. Bates’ proposal.”  
You were sobbing as you tried to reach for her, “Evie, no… please don’t go!”  
Evie coldly looked at you, “I hope that Mr. Bates makes you very happy; just as I had hoped to. Goodbye, Y/N.”  
You broke down right there in Evie’s train car as you watched her walk away from you; you felt as if you couldn’t breathe while you sobbed into your open palms. It was a little while later that the conductor came by and informed you that the train would be leaving the station meaning it would be best if you went home; you’re sure that your family would notice your absence. You hadn’t bothered to change your clothes before heading to the train hideout so free running wasn’t an option; you would have to take a carriage.  
You rushed home and ignored your parents probing questions opting to run straight for your room; you dove on top of covers and cried. The following day you woke after only a few hours of rest; your eyes were red and puffy. You desperately wanted to be anywhere but in your own home for it was beginning to feel like a prison. Thankfully, you had woken up before the rest of your family so you ended up walking around London and thinking. It was two days after your fight with Evie that you ended up perched on top of the tallest building overlooking Piccadilly Circus; the familiar place that once hosted your competitions and thoughtful ruminations with Evie.  
You watched the busy intersection filled with the hustle of carriages and omnibuses ferrying the people of London back to their families after a long day. You sighed as you watched the blue hues of the London skyline burst into dazzling pinks and oranges; you heard approaching footsteps and you immediately got up from your seat. You were ready for confrontation but that instinct melted when you saw Evie standing in front of you; you felt tears starting to rise once more. You moved to leave, “I’m sorry Evie, and you probably want to be alone… I’ll leave.”  
A gloved hand grabbed your shoulder pulling you back, “No, Y/N, please I have had enough time to be alone and I hated every moment of it.”  
You choked out a sob, “As did I, Evie… But you have made your feelings clear.”  
Evie whipped you around, so that you were looking directly at her, “Y/N, I apologize for raising my voice at you but you cannot put this all upon me. Y/N, I love you! And I am prepared to face whatever that may mean for us. I am ready to fight to have you by my side for as long as I live but you haven’t expressed the same desire.”  
You shook your head, “Evie, I love you, and you know I do with all my heart!”  
She stepped away from you, “Do I, Y/N? Because it seems that anytime I want to tell Jacob or even your family about our relationship then you have nothing but excuses as to why we shouldn’t. You were prepared to marry a man that as far as I know you detested. So answer me, Y/N, do you truly love me?”  
You knew without a flicker of doubt what your answer was; you threw your arms around her in a much needed embrace, “I love you beyond any doubt… I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”  
Evie smiled, genuinely smiled, “Don’t quote Shakespeare at me. But if you mean it then let us tell your family and mine, Love. I will be with you every step of the way.”  
You let out a shaky breath, “Okay, if we go now we should be able to catch my parents and my brother Gregory as the settle in for supper. Come on, then…”   
You took a deep steadying breath as you approached your front door of your home; Violet your mother’s handmaiden opened the door for you with a smile. She looked at you in your blouse and trousers before speaking, “Lady Y/n, your family was just about to sit down for dinner. Would you like me to help you change?”  
You watched Violet eye Evie before offering a bow and a warm smile, you smiled back at Violet, “That won’t be necessary, Violet, but thank you. If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind setting an extra place at the table for Ms. Frye?”  
Violet bowed before offering another smile, “Of course, Lady Y/N. Right this way. May I take your coats, My Ladies?”  
Both you and Evie declined, you found your mother and gave a curtsey, “Mother, I invited a guest for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”  
She eyed your clothing wearily, “Y/N, What are you- No, never mind that…” She looked excited for a brief moment, “Is your guest Mr. Bates? Have you finally decided to accept his proposal?”  
You grimaced, “No mother, I’m afraid I will not be accepting Mr. Bates’ proposal. In fact, that is why I have brought a guest with me tonight.”  
Your mother didn’t even spare your second thought any mind, “Y/N, Mr. Bates is a very agreeable match. All respectable ladies in your position would be so lucky to have found such a suitor. Why for heaven’s sake would you refuse him? You aren’t getting any younger, Y/N.”  
You could sense that Evie was tensing up and it was either due to what your mother was saying or because she could sense your own distress. Before you could answer your mother, your father and brother entered the room; you greeted them both as warmly as you could. However, your mother was relentless, “Y/N, was just informing me that she will not be accepting Mr. Bates’ proposal for marriage.”  
It was your father’s turn to sound bewildered, “Why ever not, Y/N? Mr. Bates is a good man.”  
You were getting frustrated by this point, especially since they hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge Evie’s presence before they assaulted you with questions. You immediately burst out loud, “I cannot marry him because I do not love him!”  
Your mother laughed slightly and shook her head, “I realize that you are unaccustomed to the idea but in time you will come to appreciate Clayton and feelings will develop in time.”  
You were growing more frustrated by the second, and the words just flew out of your mouth, “Mother! Father! I will not be marrying Clayton Bates… I do not love him; I never have and I never will. My heart already belongs to another and I would like you to meet her.” You motioned toward Evie who moved forward to stand directly beside you, “Mother, Father, Gregory… may I introduce Miss Evie Frye.”  
Both of your parents gaped at you and refused to shake Evie’s outstretched hand and the longer they stood there the more your heart filled with dread. However, your brother moved around your parents and shook Evie’s hand with a warm smile, “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Evie. I’m Gregory L/N but please call me Gregory.”  
Evie genuinely smiled at your brother, “The pleasure is all mine, Gregory.”  
Your worst fears manifested when your Mother became very red in the face; her voice was filled with anger, “You! You were the one that was keeping my daughter out all day and well into the evening. And don’t you dare lie to me, Y/N! I am well aware that you were not taking lessons in Latin and French. You were out at all hours with this woman… doing god knows what!”  
It was your father’s turn to yell, he was very nearly in Evie’s face, “Who exactly do you think you are? How dare you invade my household and corrupt my daughter’s mind with deplorable thoughts and actions. If you are wise, then I suggest you leave now and sever all contact with my daughter.”

Evie didn’t look the least bit pleased but she did her best to remain civil, “With all due respect, Mr. L/N. I have no more authority over your daughter’s thoughts or actions than you. She is her own woman and it is no one’s place but her own to choose what she does or who she loves. I have done nothing but respect her decisions and wishes. It would be prudent for you to do the same, sir.”   
Your father clearly sensed that he wouldn’t win an argument with Evie so he redirected his ire toward you, “Y/N L/N, you will either marry Mr. Bates or you will no longer call this estate your home. You will do as I say or you will leave this instant.”  
You felt the tears welling up but you also felt a newfound strength building inside of you, “If that is the choice that I am handed then I will leave this household and never think on it again! You do not own me… you have no control over my mind or my heart and it is long overdue that we both learn that. I pray that you all remain in good health and Gregory I am sorry but I cannot remain here for another moment.”  
You grabbed Evie’s hand and rushed out of the door, once you were outside you let go of her hand and made a mad dash for an empty alleyway. You broke down amongst the bricks and cobblestones and let out a harsh sob; before long an arm wrapped comfortingly around your middle. The streets were quiet and empty so you embraced Evie and continued cry, “I’m so sorry that you had to endure that, Evie.”  
Evie rubbed a hand upon your back soothingly, “It’s alright, love, it didn’t hurt me but I do worry for you. Are you alright?”  
You stood up straighter and wiped your eyes, “I will be okay… This was bound happen but thank you for being there with me.”  
Evie smiled warmly, “Of course, I warn you though, there is still more to be done tonight.” You cocked your head to the side before Evie continued, “We must tell Jacob. It would be best to do so sooner rather than later.”  
You groaned, “You’re right… Your brother is probably going to kill me.”  
Evie laughed wholeheartedly, “I doubt that very much. He will probably never admit out loud but he is very fond of you. However, if it makes you feel any better then I will stand between the two of you.”  
You and Evie turned and walked out of the alley, “Oh good! If he pulls his hidden blade then I may just have a head start.”   
Evie and you continued to laugh but the sound of fast-approaching footfalls caused you to turn, “Y/N, hold a moment, please!” You saw Gregory running toward the two of you, “Thank goodness! I didn’t think I would actually catch you.”  
You walked over to your brother, “Gregory, what the devil are you doing? You should go back inside… it’s freezing and you don’t have a coat on.”  
He held up a hand to halt you, “This will only take a moment… I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you had the courage to stand up to our parents and be yourself. I also wanted to remind you to write or visit me often… I am still your brother and I need to know that you are well.” You were touched so you reached out to your brother and embraced him while holding back fresh tears. When he pulled away he turned toward Evie, “Please look after my sister, Evie. And know that if you do anything to harm her then you will face my rage.”  
Evie smiled at the scene before her, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting her and I will protect her with everything that I am.”  
After you said your goodbyes to your brother you and Evie made your way toward the twin’s train hideout. When the two of you entered the main train car you found Jacob standing in front of the display of assassination targets. Jacob barely acknowledged your presence before speaking, “The Blighters have been reemerging across London’s boroughs… I’m hoping that the resurgence doesn’t mean any problematic Templar activity. What do the two of you think?”  
Evie scoffed lightly, “You seem awfully focused and I encourage that but Jacob… Y/N and I have something that we wish to speak with you about.”  
Jacob turned around with a slight smirk, “Does it have to do with the fact that you two are now together?”  
Your jaw dropped slightly but Evie was the one to speak up, “How could you have possibly have known?”  
Jacob gave a short chuckle, “Oh please, sister, really? The way that you two stare at each other is almost too sweet. I put two and two together but I figured that you would both tell me when you were ready. And here we are.”  
You found your voice rather suddenly, “You are okay with our relationship? It doesn’t bother you?”  
He smiled fondly, “Why in the bloody hell would it bother me? I think it’s grand as long as you two treat each other well… then I’m content. Although, let’s get something out of the way, Y/N. Evie is my sister and it would be wise if you chose to keep her happy and don’t hurt her. I would say that I would kill you if you hurt her but I’m fairly certain that Evie is capable of doing so herself.”  
You broke out into a grin as Evie grabbed your hand, “I would never dream of hurting her… you have my word, Jacob.” With a soft smile Jacob turned back toward his earlier thought, you embraced Evie tightly but a thought occurred to you, “What am I going to do? I left my family behind… I have no job or prospects…”  
Jacob guffawed before clapping you on the back, “Luckily for you, I know of this local gang that has a soft spot for the downtrodden. I think I can talk to the boss about getting you a spot amongst the ranks. Determined lass like you could go far.”  
Evie laughed along, “You may have left one family behind but you have another family right here; with us. And there was another matter I wished to discuss with you. How would you feel about joining the Brotherhood?”  
Jacob walked over and threw his arm around your shoulder, “Consider it, Y/N. You have the potential to do great things alongside the Brotherhood. With the right mentor you will take to the Creed like a natural. Thankfully I know just the bloke to mentor you…”  
Evie gently knocked Jacob’s arm off your shoulder, “Actually, brother dear, I will be her mentor… should you desire to join us, of course.”  
You broke into a huge grin, “I would be honored to join the Brotherhood and fight by your side, both of you.” Evie pulled you into a passionate kiss once she heard your affirmation.  
Jacob gave an annoyed scoff, “Okay, I am instating a new rule… when the two of you are feeling especially soppy please be soppy while I’m in another room.” You burst into a fit of giggles as you settled into the rhythm of your new life.  
** Comments and Feedback are as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
